<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zukos eyeliner by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890301">zukos eyeliner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Makeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some soft sokka and zuko content. sokka does zukos eyeliner. based off that one image of the girl doing the other girls makeup on top of her. this is my first au have mercy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>zukos eyeliner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>zuko was sitting in his room doing boring fire lord propaganda. He almost fell off his chair when he heard a loud clinging at his door. </p><p>"Come in?" he already knew it was sokka. as the giant door opened sokka walked in with a stupid smile slapped across his face and a kit that seemed as it was makeup. "Zuko! you're here! I was wondering if I could test out this eyeliner kit on you I got for katara." eyeliner? why wouldn't he just test it on toph- nevermind he could see why. "Sure i don't see why not, it's better than what i'm doing right now." </p><p>Zuko sat down on his bed as sokka took the eyeliner out and sat on zukos lap. "what are you-" without hesitation sokka pushed down zuko against the pillow and began lining around his unscarred eye. "Look I was generous enough to let you do my makeup in the first place. but is the sitting on top of me really necessary?" zuko asked in slight annoyance. "oh don't be such a spoiled princess." sokka replied rolling his eyes "it's not gonna kill you. and besides, you don't want shaky eyeliner." </p><p>As much as zuko hated this, he couldn't help but find sokka cute. he always got hyperfocused on anything he did, so seeing him stick his tongue out and angle the ink around his golden eye, he smiled. sokka broke his attention from the ink pen when he saw the firelord.. smile? sure zuko had grown fond of the gaang, but he still kept that resting face. "why are you looking at me like that?" sokka asked with a little giggle. "oh you're so full of yourself. it's not like i can look anywhere else since you PINNED me down!" zuko said with a sarcastic sass. </p><p>a few burning minutes later (no pun intended), sokka shouted with excitement, "done!" he pulled out a tiny mirror for zuko to see his reflection through. "how did you get so well at eyeliner, sokka?" as much as he hated the process, it came out really cute. "you pick up a few tips when your ex-girlfriend new bestfriend lives in makeup" he said with a boosted ego. "well, thank you sokka. i think katara will love this kit you got her."  </p><p>out of no where, sokka left a small peck underneath the eyeliner he just put on zuko. his whole face turned as read as his royal robes. "anytime!!" he yelled running out the door.</p><p>zuko wrote on a piece of paper afterwards, "note to self: hire new makeup artist from the water tribe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways hope u enjoyed this very short au i thought of after i saw zuko wearing eyeliner. i got lazier with punctuation later on as u could see-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>